User blog:Element K/ERBR; Milton Hershey Vs Ben
Ohai! Extremely sorry for the massive wait but due to stuffs, the mid-season finale shall be prolonged and will just count as a massive regular battle. Thanks so much for the support and even the motivation to do these battles. Another thing that I’ll probably do is choose which battles I’m going to do from now on, but if you have any suggestions you want me to do then I’ll see what I can do!Shoutout to LeandroDaVinci for the epic covers and titlecards as usual <3. Ok, enough with the intro, let’s just get into the battle between Milton Hershey and Ben and Jerry. Locations: Ben & Jerry - Ice Cream Land Milton Hershey - Chocolate Land Beat: Eat Em Up ELEMENT’S RAP BATTLES REBORN VS BEGIN! Battle Milton Hershey {0:25}: Hershey's coming in hard, call this the Second World War So dope at rhyming they made my streetname mr.GoodBars I'm Hazed and Confused on what you two are supposed to be Claimed to be childhood friends, I'm suspecting Hubby Hubby The Lancaster master has come to diss this disaster Leave your style flat and melted when I spit it hot like my batter My deeds always puts a smile on every boy and every girl But this time, these two Doughboys will be screaming "Save Our Swirled" Ben and Jerry {0:51} We got Spectacular Speculoos of rhymes, real smooth like Peanut Buttah Now it's time to blow up the Chocolate King like Boom Chocolatta People taste our amazing flavors and go "That's my jam" You're Willy Wonky if you think that you can top us man Condolences to Kitty by the way, yeah, that must hurt But no wonder you didn't re-marry, no girl wants to have a miniature The only Hershey's we trust are the ones in the Creamery Factory Oh and making kids smile? Yeah they must really enjoy slavery Milton Hershey {1:16}: Ah, I'm dodging your insults like I did the titanic Anybody with functioning taste buds become a Hershey's addict! You're about to be schooled, you can trust that Those line were Half Baked and just utter crap Just like your products.Hey! Don't intervene This battles a clear win for me, no way a cy-pres doctrine They'd choose chocolate over ice cream all the time. Don't mean to be mean. My products are given during relationships, your products are for heartbroken teens Ben and Jerry {1:35} You've got the brain the size of a Hershey's Nugget that's easy to see Because you didn't understand that the soldiers didn't want the D It's the Americone Dream to eat Ice Cream Brewed to Matter It's World Wide Depression if you're in Hershey Theatre Barf flavored Ice Cream is even better than the verses Hersheys Drops It's time to raise the bar Hershey or get your endowments chopped Our products all natural, you make people diabetic thrice You may have avoided Titanic but you still got sunk by Big Ice! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Milton Hershey Ben & Jerry Category:Blog posts